The present invention relates to a method and product for manufacturing vulcanized style footwear or cupsole style footwear.
FIG. 1 illustrates a flow chart for manufacturing a traditional vulc style footwear. Initially, the outsoles and midsoles of the footwear are formed separately in two different molds and possibly at two different locations or two different areas within a production plant. After the outsoles and midsoles are formed, they are brought together and assembled by disposing the midsole on the outsole. A lasted upper is disposed on the assembled outsole/midsole. Also, an uncured foxing is wrapped about the upper and the outsole by hand. Adhesive is applied on the interconnecting surfaces so that upon application of heat and pressure, the foxing attaches the upper to the outsole. The foxing is the member that joins the upper to the outsole. The foxing is vulcanized to the upper and the outsole to hold the shoe together. The primary purpose of the midsole is to provide cushioning and does not provide significant structural attachment between the upper and the outsole. This process is a hand intensive process, requires multiple steps and the transportation of the outsole and midsole over great distances when setting up a manufacturing plant to do high volume production of footwear. Alternatively, the outsole can be attached to the upper by way of the foxing. The midsole may be inserted into the upper and onto the upper surface of the outsole.
Referring now to FIG. 2, a flow chart for forming a cupsole style footwear is shown. In particular, the cupsole and the midsoles are formed separately. After the cupsoles and midsoles are formed, they are brought together and attached to each other. A lasted upper is placed (i.e., matched) on the midsole so that a cement line may be drawn on the upper. The area below the cement line is where adhesive or cement is placed on the upper to adhere the lip of the cupsole to the upper. After the cement line is drawn, the upper is removed from the cupsole. Cement is applied to the upper below the cement line. The lasted upper is then rematched onto the cupsole. Pressure and heat are applied until the cupsole is cured and attached to the upper so as to produce the shoe. Once again, the midsole does not structurally attach the upper to the cupsole or hold the shoe together.
Other methods of fabricating the midsole are also known in the prior art. Unfortunately, the conventional midsoles may include ratholes or gaps between various components of the foxing, cupsole, outsole and upper. These gaps cause structural delamination of the various components of the shoe and also hinders force transfer between the foot and the outsole which may be crucial in various technical sports requiring tactile foot skill. Additionally, when the midsole is injection molded into the shoe, the midsole does not structurally attach the upper to the outsole or cupsole.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved vulc style shoe and cupsole style shoe as well as a method for manufacturing such shoes.